Unknown Love
by Ami Kai
Summary: Ami always knew what her destiny was & where she belong, until she met a man, Zachary, that changed everything she was & everything she wanted I started writing this story 7 years ago, now I am editing it & adding a lot more to it now and better spellin
1. An Odd GoodBye

Chapter One- An Odd Goodbye

When the alarm went off at 4:30am, I really wasn't ready to get up. I wondering if my step brother Darien was up yet. Most likely not, he is never up on time. I slowly got up and I felt the cold air on my back. Darien likes leaving the windows open, even in the winter time for some unknown reason. I don't like it really, ex specially on colder nights, because it makes my room freezing. I wish he wouldn't leave them open all night. There are other ways to bring air in the house, but I wasn't going to say much about it. It was nothing more then a minor annoyance

I went into the bathroom and stepped into the nice hot shower. I was trying to clean up my cuts that always manage to reopen some time during the night. Sometimes I wondered if I wasn't getting attacked in my sleep, or that my nightmares weren't real with the open wounds. And I was also trying to warm my freezing body, I wish I could have stayed in there forever but I knew I couldn't and it is still cold out there. So once all my cuts looked well cleaned and I washed my hair. I slowly got out and wrapped a towel around my body. Then went and got my school uniform on.

Most people didn't like wearing the school uniforms, but I didn't mind them, I don't have to pick out a new out fit every day before school starts, plus I blended in better that way. I loved to blending in, saves from some of headache of being teased or picked on about whatever I choose to wear. Of course I still get teased about being smart, but I see that has a complement. Although, Deanna will probably never stop teasing me every chance she gets, or attempting to make my life hell. I am not sure why she doesn't like me, but recently I haven't been letting her get to me, much. It's not middle school anymore.

When 5:30am came around I went to get Darien up. I knew this was going to be the hardest thing that I had to do all day, including fighting the negaverse. He never got up on time but somehow, unlike Serena, he is never late for class. I guess it is a typical thing for a senior, but I am only a freshman and I hate being late for class. I never have been without a good reason, near death to be honest or the end of the world, and I don't plan on starting now.

I walked into his room, turned on the lights and throw a towel at him "It's 5:30am! It's time you get up and get ready for school" And like every other morning all he did was roll over "Come on Darien, I don't want to be late for school" I sighed standing at the door way. I can't believe him! How can he plan on passing if he is so lazy!!

"You never want to be on time or late, just early" He moaned and got up. I heard the door knock, so went to answer it and left Darien to get ready for school. I knew it had to be Greg, it was his last day in Tokyo for a while.

I opened the door and it was Greg, my boyfriend,"Hey come in" I stepped back had he entered and stood in the hallway of my apartment. I guess I felt weird having a boyfriend. Has Greg and I got older are relationship was more forced, or destiny then love. But it never really bothered me, I had my school work and he had, whatever he done. Which I honestly never really cared to ask about.

"Why don't we not go to school today?" He came closer has I moved back and before I realized it he had me corned up against the wall, "we can stay here just you and me"

I starred at him with a blank expression on my face, momentarily before I spoke, "I cant miss any school with the scouts on over time, my grades are slipping" I know missing school wouldn't make a difference, I was ahead three to eight chapters in every one of my classes, but that was my excuse for everything. I couldn't stand missing school, unless it was because I had to save the world.

"Ami" Greg warp his arms around me tightly "Today is my last day here for a while, let's spend it together" He moved to kiss me and I turned my head. Kissing him was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Then you should spend it at school, and say goodbye to all our friends" He look like he was starting to get mad. He got mad often, but you wouldn't know it by just looking at him. No one other then our close friends believed that Greg had a temper. "Greg, I can't miss school, not with Serena on her little mini strike against Helios, What if something happened that I need to miss school, and then I'd be in trouble.. It's my future on the line."

"Whatever you want, Ami" He let me go by throwing me again the wall. It didn't hurt, I was used to getting thrown around by monsters or the enemy. Then he glared at me and it sent shivers down my spine. "But I am not going to school" He then smiled at me, has if nothing happened "I better go, Love ya, Ami" Love ya, is one of my least favorite expression it's so not sincere in any sense. Then he kisses me for the last time in three months, and I was for relieved.

Greg has changed so much in the last 3 years that I have known him. I am not sure what had happened to him when he came back from America but he was far from the same person that I met in middle school. He went from being just like me, smart and love to study, to someone, well, that was like every other jerk at school. I found it funny that my soul mate was the one person that I didn't want to be around. But things would change, or at least that is what I am told. He is my soul mate, right? So I have to love him sometimes


	2. Lita's Info

Chapter Two- Lita's Info

The walk to school seemed to take only second.. I guess I was just in deep thought about so many things other then school. First there was Greg, he would be gone for a three to six months because of Queen Serenity and Helios sending him to Africa. He was gong for some sort of Knight mission, but to me it seemed stupid. The danger is here not there, but somehow I had to trust that they new what they were doing. And hopefully our enemies wouldn't know. Because I was welcoming the break away from him

Then there is Serena, whom at the moment, doesn't want anything to do with anything or anyone Sailor related. When we not only died but almost lost the world to the nagaverse, because of some silly mistake. She decided that it would be better for all of us if she just quits. Although Rae believes that she only quit because she couldn't handle it. I just hope that things get better soon and Serena changes her mind.

And Last there is my step brother, he is just to busy trying to protect everyone he knows. (and even some of the people he doesn't). Then to top it all off he has to keep his male ego up. Which believe me, it must be hard work to protect his ego around all of us girls. His ego is pretty big, but we try very hard to change that daily. Mostly Rae and sometimes Serena, but we all pitch in to help time to time.

Everything sure did look beautiful though, The Cherry blossoms were forming lovely this year. Somehow I wished I had time to enjoy it, but at the same time I am grateful I can protect everything that is beautiful and pure. Without the Salor Scout, who knows what can of shape this world would be in. We've fought evl trees and a iicey death, and just pure darkness. Although there are times I wish that none of this existed and that I could be a. normal girl. But I am grateful for my friends and the bond that this has given me

"Morning Ami" A very tall brunet walked up to me, her hazel eyes shining. I knew right a way that there has to be another boy, there is always another boy when it comes to Lita. "There are two new guys at our school" Okay, so there is two boys, at least I was close. That was just like Lita, Mina too, but Mina went to a different school. So Lita had to pick up the slack of the boy-craziness while away from Mina. The only difference between Lita and Mina was Lita could actually beat up the boys, and Mina, she's the blond one.. for now. It's amazing we actually manage to get anything done.

I opened my locker just to put my jacket and lunch in it then grap the rest of the items I needed before closing it. I smiled has I turned to looked at one of my best friends, Lita, Guy werent my thing, but they are hers. We couldn't make it a day without a boy convo, but I was prefectly content with the way my life is. Although, sadly, I knew what was to come, a long lecture of boys, especially about these two new guys that she seemed extra happy to mention.

"FYI, you have 6 out of your 8 classes with Zachary, and 2 classes with David. Their brothers"

"Who?"

"The new guys, I was telling you about, their names is Zachary and David. David is the oldest, he's a senior, then Zachary is a Junior. Were you even listening to me, Amies?"

"Oh" I spoke not really caring but I knew I was going to hear about it either way, so i might has well pretend to take a interest "Wait? You checked to see what class I had with them?" Is she seriously think I would care to notice?

Lita just grinned, "Well, I knew that your the only of us that is that far ahead to me taking Junior and Senior classes, and you could always, hmm, put in a word for me"

"Ah Ha Right" I said, knowing that was fair from the truth, "and Ken wouldn't care?"

"Doubtful" She replied the just kept talking about David & Zachary. The whole time, I just looked right passed her to the tall musicalar man, with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I have ever seen he standing right behind her. Lita just keep talking not even noticing anyone was behind her. and I tried not to blush or laugh.

"Wow, Ms. Kino, you've done your reseach on my brother and I" I smiled at him, and tried to think off where I seen him before. I couldn't place him but i knew i knew him from somewhere but it was just so foggy. It was like I knew him from a dream or, a past life maybe?

"Zachary! Hi! This is Ami Munizo, I was filling her in on, uh" Lita paused.. Lita was blushing terribly.

"Me and My Brother? Maybe?" Zachary spoke, running his hands through his dark brown hair, and I laughed quietly blushing.

Lita grabbed my arm, "Okay, Well time to go, Come on Ami.. We're going to be late for class" She ran off and I looked back at him. Still wondering were I knew him from.

"Lita, don't you think he looks familiar?" I could have sworn he looked familiar, Maybe from my pasted, the moon kingdom or something like that. I just felt that I knew him somehow.

"Ami, all hot guys look the same" I shrugged, I guess that is why to her most guys look like her ex-boyfriend. Not that I wouldnt know, I never paid much attention to guys before, but I couldn't seem to stop feeling like I knew him.


	3. A Romanic Meeting

Chapter Three- A Romantic Meeting

Well, my first four classes is over, and now it is time for lunch, before the last four classes of the day. I have seen Zachary twice today, so that means I'll have him in all my afternoon classes. David, his brother, was in my Senior Calculus and Junior Chemistry Classes, So he must be a Junior or a Senior. I am only freshman, but I study hard enough, and between that getting good grades, I've managed to get into Junior & Senior Classes'. Which is great, because my dream is to become a doctor someday, and everything I am doing now would help me getting into the best colleges, to fulfil my dream. That is if the negaverse doesn't get in my way.

I stared at my Medical Science book, and was trying to do my homework for my morning classes. Although, for the first time in my life I couldn't concentrate, I just kept thinking about Zachary. I couldn't place him from anywhere. But deep down I knew that I knew him. Wow this wasn't like me, not being able to concentrate on my school work, because of a boy. It's not that I liked him or anything.. I am nothing like most girls, I just hate having this gut feeling that I know someone. Oh well, I better finish writing my Medical Science Report. It's due next week, but who knows if I'll have time if I end up putting it off.

I was so busy with my report that I didnt even hear someone step behind me, nor did I see any shadows behind me or even see his reflection in the mirror. I didn't even noticed, his breath on my neck. You know, being a sailor scout.. I could get killed that way. Luckily for me no one knows I am Sailor Mercury.

"I wasn't aware anyone comes's up here. are you hiding out too?" His voice startled me, and I turned to face him, "Your that girl, with Ms. Kino" I slightly blushed and looked at his lovely sapphire blue eyes. "I am Zachary Niemeisi, but you can call me Zach" His hand reached for mine and before I realized it my hand was in his. "And you are?"

I finally spoke, "Ami Munizo" He smiles and set down beside me, still holding my hand in his. A weird feeling come over me, but I couldn't place what it is.

"Lovely, Why are you here Ms. Munizo?" He squeezed my hand lightly.

"Ami, my name is Ami" I looked at him and smiled sweetly, "And I am here to study, and relieve myself from my dear friends, and brother"

"Well, Ami, I can see why one of you 'Dear Friends' would be bothersome to you. So Ms. Kino said your boyfriend left for awhile" His Eyes where looking right into mine.

"Yes, Greg, is gone, Serenity is sending him to Africa. Today is his last day here for a few months" Oops! Queen Serenity will have my head for speaking her name to him. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? There was a part of me that wanted to jump and run, but yet I couldn't.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, Ami" He smiles at him, "Why aren't you with him on is last day here?"

My heart raced has his hold on my hand tighten, I felt so flushed it was unbelievable"Greg and My relationship is more forced upon us. He has other girls, and I have my studies"

His eyes soften has if he was caring about me "And that doesnt bother you, Sweet Ami?" He starred in my eyes and it felt like her was looking in my soul.

"Not at all, I am dedicated to my work and school work, Greg is apart of that, yes, but mostly has part of the rules. He can break them, Guys rules don't matter, but Helios well lock us up if us girls break the rules" I don't know Why I am telling him all this. It's like I can't control my feelings or thoughts when he is holding my hand

He tilted his head "Your lying Ami, about not caring, Do you love him"

"Not even a little bit, we'd be just friends or maybe not even that by this point, if it wasn't for Helios, who force it upon us" I replied has he smiles at me.

"I believe you," I smiled back at him has my face felt flush "Dear Ami" He released my hand and has he did so the flushed feeling went away. Just the I saw that my brother come in the library.

"Ami, I am going to go and hang out with some friends, I'll be home at 10, you ok with walking home, sis?" Darien stood there already to leave.

"I can take her" Zach stood up and was now facing Darien, "I'm Zach and I don't think it is right do a young lady to walk alone"

"I am Darien, and my sister is able to do what she wants"

"Okay Dar" I sighed "I'll see you around 10"

He nodded and left and I looked at Zach, "He's my step brother"

He nods "I know, Lita Kino, gave me the info on you and everyone else" I laughed and he smiled at me "I'll take you home, your to special to walk" My fast turned red and I knew it. He was so sweet but his flattery was like a players, and I knew I had to beware.

"I have nothing to give you in return" I replied, and he frowned.

"Not even you being my friend" Wow, he was good.

"I can do that" I spoke before I could even think clearly. I stood and gathered my things.

"What is your next class?" He asked

"American English 3-4" I replied aware that the was his nexted class.

" Mine too, I'll walk with you" I smiled at him has he took my books

"Thank you Zach"


	4. Surprise Invite

Chapter Four- Surprise Invite

Much to my surprise, Zachary, stayed by my side has much has he could this afternoon. And what was even more surprising was that I enjoyed it. He's presents somehow makes me feel safe. Even with knowing that deep down he couldn't save me if the Nagaverse attacked. I mean he's just human after all, but yet, I believe in human could take on the nagaverse it would be him. Then All of that fade when I see them...

I was prepared to walk home after I saw Zach and another girl, Nanni talking, she was a friend of Deanna's and one of the others that like to make my life hard. Just then I realized that surely this thing with Zach was some prank or something that Deanna set up. Zachary set by me in the last four classes and spent the last 4 hours by my side. Not that I really minded, but I am not stupid and I don't believe he is actually caring about me. He is way to good looking and smart for that.

I walked up to him, just to get my books and for the first time I really wasn't scared of talking to a guy (other the my step brother, Darien) but yet I was still nerves, I was more nerves with every step I took, but honestly I was awaiting some kind of joke or humiliation to accrue from Nanni or Deanna, or worse Zachary. I seriously wouldn't put it pasted Deana to set something up, knowing how she threats other people.

"Zach" I spoke softly, "May I please have my books?" He looked at me and his eyes deep blue eyes seemed to soften. I thought I was going to melt but I didn't, I kept my head held high. I thought of it has a attack, that the world relied on me getting through this. I know it's a silly way of handling things, but fighting the nagaverse was a lot easier then this.

"No, I am taking you home, Sweet Ami" my eyes widened something was differentally wrong here. But I enjoyed seeing the look on Nanni's face. Nanni just glared at me evilly, I swear she could be from the Nagaverse sometimes, "Nanni was just telling me there is a dance Friday. Should we go?"

"I don't go to dances" I sighed. I hate though things.. It's way to loud and there are so many people, granted it is easy for me to blend it, but it's not easy for me to read.

"Ami is to much into being nerd to go to any social event" Nanni reply was hateful and cold, "She is to shy to go anywhere but the geeky places like computer classes or chess matches"

"She's right, I really don't care to be around a large group of people" I gave a slight smile. Eh, Beryl should have gotten Nanni to do her work for her, she'd have been better at destroying us then the doom sisters.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to go with her" He smiles at me and my heart sank. What was he doing? What is going on here? This isn't logically, you don't just ignore a dance for some girl you just met At least I would think you wouldn't

"You don't have too, Greg doesn't even do that" I smiled at him "you should go and have fun"

"Ami, We're Friends, and I rather be with you then at some lame dance" Deana walked up to us "So your stuck with me" I nodded slightly, I couldn't really argue. There was to much to think about and of course Deanna was right there anyways.

"Hey Nanni" Deana spoke, completely over looking me, she turned her attention to Zach "And you are?" She looks at Zach.seductively.

Deanna wore her cheerleader uniform and looked prefect and sexy has normal. Her Brown hair curled and not a strain was out of place. But like her type of girl it never would be.

"Zachary, My brother and I are new here at your school" He actually should no interest in her, at least none that I could see anyways, Which was very unusual, for the males in our school. Even Darien looked at her. He just never touched.

"Nice, I'm Deana" She smiled, "So you want to come over to my house today?" She asked him in the most seducive voice, and ofcourse was still overlooking me, But that doesn't surprise me.

"Sorry Deana, I asked Ami to let me take her to Dinner" I turned and looked at him confused, He never asked me that.. And even if he did... No one would turned down Deanna, she's too... well, she's sexy.

"oh" her red lips pouted slightly "Maybe another time then" I watched her and Nanni leave without much else other then a slight attitude. I am sure Deanna was in shock that she didn't get hardly any attention from the 'new guy' every girl is talking about.

"We are what?" I turn to completely face him, I was really lost, "I didnt know a ride home involed dinner, at least it normally it doesn't for me."

"I knew that would get you to confused Sweet Ami," He gentle touched my cheek "Let's go find my brother and tell him, then we'll leave, alright?"

"okay" I replied has we walked down the hall of the school. Wow this guy was amazing, and whatever the game was, he was good at it. I can't logically figure out what is going on. And part of me didn't want to, I wanted to continue living in blissful ignorance. But the other part of me, was scared and I had to know about him, I had to figure out his game.


	5. Sleepy Cherry Flavored

Chapter Five- Sleepy Cherry Flavored

The ride was very nice, I was so nervious and probably blushed every word that came out of his mouth sounded like some line, and yet, I couldn't believe I was having such a nice time, just being with someone that I didn't know. Normally I was scared of people. But with Zach everything seemed so right, even if was such a casanova. And I made it a point to tell him that too. Only because I didn't want him to think that I was falling for it, even though I kinda was.

"Your amazing you know that?" He asked smiling at me on the drive home "I wanna know everything about you"

"Well, there Mr. Casanova, what is it you wanna know" I teased him.

"Casanova, huh?" He grin "I am far from"

"Whatever" I laughed tilting my head and looking at him. I figuired if I stared at him enough that I could figuire him out.. At least I hoped that's all it took.

"You wanna kiss me!" He exclaimed

I looked at him questionably "Ah no, I have a boyfriend, remember, and I am not interested in kissing him either"

"Yes you do, I know you do" He teased back. "I can tell"

"Sure" I blushed, unsure of how to even react to his jokes. It wasn't like anything I've ever experanced before from anyone, not Greg or anyone I've known. It some sense it seemed like it was all lies and lines but yet it seems like he kinda meant it. It was completely amazing to me. Everything about him was just a mystery. A mystery I was intent on figuiring out.. I looked at his eyes A beautiful Mystery

Zach parked his car "Let me walk you to your door" He gets out and grabs my book bag before I even had I chance to reacted, or even get out off the car for that matter. He was completely intent on being the prefect gentleman or at least so it seems.

"hmm Alright, Thank you" His car was nice, way nicer then Darien, or most peoples for that matter, and I am sure he talked about not having any money problems a few times on the way home, not like I really cared, I was told I was a princess in another life.. and that I would be again. But what i liked was the way he treated me. Like I was something special, that he saw me as something more then everyone else did. I mean other then my friends of course, but they knew who I was inside and out. Deep down I thought I was setting myself up to get hurt, but then again, I knew my destiny, or so I thought I did. But it wasn't what I wanted, it never was. But I kept hope that someday I'd be happy with it.

By the time we reached the 10th floor and got to my apartment he looked a little tired. I was use to walking up and down these stairs, but he wasnt. Maybe I did this out of kindness or just outta of my own feels, I am not really sure. I lost control over everything I was doing, I wasn't quiet myself with him

"Would you like to come in? and have something to drink?" He set my book bag and my books down at the front door has he entered into the hallway and I shut the door.

"Ofcourse I do, your the best company" He replied and I couldnt help but blush, "You look more beautiful when you blush" Which made my blushing even worse.

"Okay Thank you Casanova" I smiled turn away from him and walked into the kitchen to get me some cherry flavored water "Zach, What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever your getting, Angel" I poured him some cherry water, too and went back into the living room and handed it to him. He kept starring at me and that made me blush even more. "Thank you"

"You might not like it, Zach" I put a movie in and sat down on the couch. With him then moving to sit right beside me. He kept trying to make me blush and believe me it worked. But I tried hard not to show him how much of a effect he was actually having on me. I had to remember that no matter how much fun we were having this could all be nothing more then a joke from Deana.. or... or worse the nagaverse knows who I am and this is one of there plans.. But I don't wanna think about that.. I don't wanna think at all.

It somehow didn't take long until I ended up in his arms.. I felt safe, really safe for the first time in my life. And I never wanted to let that go. I just wanted to stay in the moment forever. It was like everything was right in the world. There was no nagaverse, no end of the world, nothing.. Everything was just prefect. He's blue eyes just starred at me. And it worried me, He had more power over me then anyone ever had.

He stroked my face and I seemed to loose complete control and became very sleepy. I set my glass down on the caffee' table and fell into a deep sleep. I feel asleep in the warm blissful iqnorance that I wanted to stay in forever. Because this is where I am happy, right here in this strangers arms.. Where I am warm and safe. Like nothing in this world could touch me. Not the Nagaverse, not anyone and I am scared when that world crashes down on me. But for right now, everything is just... well, it's just prefect. And I wanted it, no I need it, to stay this way. Even though I knew it was to good to be true


	6. Greg's Return

Chapter Six- Greg's Return  
3 months later

It's been about 3 months since I first met Zachary and it seemed like our friendship seemed to grow more and more. Deep down I still doubted him and wondered when all of this was going to end, but yet, it felt so right. He always made me laugh, even at the stupidest of things. I guess it was safe to say I had a crush on Zach but it couldn't go anywhere, because of my duties, he'd end up getting hurt. Although my friends, well, Lita and Mina, swears that I am more worried about him hurting me then me hurting him.

"You know, the hot water may burn your hands," he laughed, "it might be to much work for you"

"Well, unlike you Casanova, I don't have a servant to do my work for me!" I smarted back off to him like it was nothing... He's the only one other then my brother I am that comfortable with.

"Well maybe I should send my servant over here" He said with has much pride has he could.

"Or you could actually do your own work" I stuck my tongue out "And you could help me with mine"

"Has you wish, princess" He grinned starring at the dish water, "hm, Ami, what do I do?"

I started laughing ecstatically, I've never met someone so well, privileged before. He lives in a world where he has everyone do his work for him, like a prince or something.. Not like normal people who actually have to work.. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even answer his question.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" He starts tickling me, has I wrestle with him a little bit to get away.

"stop" I said to Zach laughing before I saw Greg in the doorway "Greg.." I tried to smile like I was happy to see him, but I wasn't. I knew things would get bad again.

"I wasn't expecting my girlfriend to be with another guy while i was way" Greg walked in my apartment, and by the smell of it he brought Deana with him, or at least her perfume, "especially when my girlfriend is you, Ami"

"Greg, Zach was just helping me with.." I spoke has calmly has I could. but inside I was shaking.. and I wasn't just worried about what he thought, I was more angry that he thought he had the right to jump to conclusion when he was covered in Deana's perfume.

"your mine and you belong to me!" Greg yelled. I never really seen Greg this mad before, and I didn't want to see it now. Greg grabbed my arm and jerk me closer to him and then through me back into a wall.

"Hey, Ami and I are friends. She is helping me in school," Zach spoke strongly and conveniently, " And I thought I would help her clean up!" He pushed Greg into the wall, "How do you like to be thrown into the wall?" Zach's normally soft eyes looked hard and pure of hate.

Zachary and I have became very good friends, but I wasn't sure I wanted him to do this for me. I felt peaceful with him and way more relaxed...and I wasnt even sure why. But I did know I didn't want him getting hurt. And even though Greg doesn't look stronger then him, I know using the same power we use to fight evil. Greg might kill Zach.

"I am not scared of you" Greg looked at Zach and I prayed that they wouldn't start fighting. I didn't want Zachary hurt and Greg was more then human. "Your nothing to me Zach" Greg reached behind his back, like he does before he gets his sword to attack one of the monsters.

"Greg, Don't!" I yelled and ran between him and and Zach has Greg pulled out his sword and slashed my shoulder.

Zach was stunned has I fell backwards into his arms, and Greg turned and walked out, slamming the door. I wanted to use my crystal to heal my shoulder but I couldn't because I didn't want Zach to know I was Sailor Mercury. I knew my duty was to keep my secret no matter how much I wanted him to know, or how much I wanted to stop the pain, I just couldn't

"Ami, you stupid girl!" Zach picked me up and carried me into the living room and lays on me down on the couch. "Quiet a warrior you are" He look at me worried.

"You have no idea" I spoke trying to hide how much pain I was really in, that and fight the urge to heal myself.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him again!" He spoke angrily "Are you OK? Do you need to go see a doctor?"

"I'm okay, Zach, really.. I don't need a doctor" I smiled sweetly to hind the pain from him. "And you don't have to do anything stupid, I will be just fine"

"Ok I wont kill him, I'll just make sure he is in a world of pain" I never seen Zach so cold before... I wasn't use to it. In some odd way it scared me, I wasn't sure if I should warn him about Greg's powers or not... but it seemed like, he might actually be able to do what he says.. The look was so full of darkness.

He touched my forehead again and I started getting tired, and slowly feel asleep. I am not sure why every time he touches my forehead I get tired..and cant stay awake. I wish I understood, why this one guy had such an effect on me. This wasn't normal, but for some reason it was for us.


	7. The Nemsis Family

Chapter Seven- The Nemsis Family

At 2am I woke up, fully rested and as always fully healed, and perfectly content. Although that was kind of funny, because i never gotten a chance to heal myself, with Zach around.. I looked around for Zach but he was no where to be found, he must have left when I was asleep. But I seen that on the cafe table there was a note.

_'Sweet Ami, I am sorry, I couldn't stay, my brother, David, called and need my help. So i left has soon has Darien got home. please forgive me  
Love ya Zach'_

I smiled and set the note down, for once love ya, didn't annoy me. I was thinking I was going to go to my room and go to bed but I was wrong. I hated being wrong, especially in cases like this.

"Ami, Negaverse attack" Darien was already trance formed into Tuxedo Mask, "We have to go" and I moaned After all this time that things have been quiet they pick tonight to start fighting with us again? Not only did I feel to good to be fighting, it was 2am.. Don't the nagaverse understand the concept of sleep? But yet I knew my duty, so I sucked it up.

"Mercury Star Power!" I said loudly with no emotion on my face. I really was to happy to be fighting tonight.

"My long brown hair that was normally to my mind back was now short and fit around my face, it also got darker with a blueish tent to it. Also my school uniform changed into my sailor uniform.

"Ready?" Tuxedo Mask asked, completely ready and what seemed mildly excited for this batte.

"Not really.." I replied. Seriously, did they have to choose tonight out of all nights? I mean they stayed quiet this long, couldn't they wait?

By the time Tuxedo Mask and I arrived at the park, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were already there. Artemas was probably trying to wake up Sailor Venus. Which is a very hard thing to do at times... unless boys are involved.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast" I yelled and I felt the power surge through my hands and hit the monster.

Sailor Venus arrived right when lightning busted across the sky and lite up the mountain. The that's where we saw a group of people appear. At the top was a man with light blond hair, almost white hair, that came to his shoulders, and blueish gray eyes. About a step below him was another man. with short dark brown hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. Both men where very well built. Then about four step from the top was a very skinny lady with green hair, and dressed extremely slutty, and two steps below her was tall skinny red haired man. Then last, almost at the bottom of the mountain, was four girls, slightly older then us. Each one of the very unique

"We are the Nemsis family, I am Prince Diamond, and I am here to take back what is mine" The man at the top of the hill spoke. "This is my brother, Sapphire" He pointed to the man one step below him, "My half sister, Emerald," He was going in order of the way there were on the mountain, "My cousin, Rubius, and his girls, Catsy, Birdie, Prisma and Avery."

"His girls?" Sailor Mars spoke, "What world do you live in..? Your only allowed to have one in this world"

Was she really going to argue about that? I wondered what they would say to Sailor Mars words, but they completely ignored her comment. And continued.

When his introduction was done a ball of dark black gas was formed in Prince Diamond's hands and he throw it down towards us. I run to catch it, but somehow I missed and it exploded right in front of me was I took a deep breath, and stopped breathing. The gas must have been poison.. some sort of poison.

_hours later  
_I woke up in my brother's arms, we were still at the park has far has I could tell. But everything was so blurry and it was hard to make out anything. I stared coughing really heavy and hard, every time I coughed I could fell it in my chest, like knifes stabbing me. I could barley breath, and I honestly didn't want to it hurt way to bad. I was scared to even try to talk, with how hard it was for me to breath.

"Okay, Ami opened her eyes, I better take her home" Darien's voice seemed so far away, even though I was right in his arms. "Come on Ami, your to weak to walk" I could have told him that, I could never understand why he always had to know everything, I was perfectly content with staying right here.

I heard the faint whispers of my friends, but i couldn't hear what they where saying.

The ride home was simply terrible! I felt sick has it is without Darien running, jumping and leaping to avoid the crowns seeing 'Tuxedo Mask'

What seemed hours later he finally reached our apartment. Tomorrow it was Sunday, and he had to work to pay for the apartment. And he couldn't take me to the doctor because of me being Sailor Mercury. And that would be to hard to explain, how I got these injures. So he did, all he could do, was lay me on my bed and hope and pray I'd be alright.

Whatever that stuff was I felt like I was dying, a slow, painful death. But I hoped that it would were off by tomorrow, there was so much I had to do, I couldn't continue to be sick.

It seemed like It took me forever to fall asleep with the fact it seemed like I had knifes in my chest. But I somehow, finally fall asleep, and I slept hard


	8. Over Hearing

Chapter Eight: Over Hearing

No such luck, my hopes of getting better in one day failed. I sleep clear through Sunday! and that isn't like me, that's more like something Mina or Serena would do, but not me. Now it is Monday afternoon about 3:15pm!. I only have an hour and 45 minutes of school left, and with Darien gone there is no way I could get there in time.I couldn't believe that I, Ami Munizo, missed school. I haven't missed school in six years..

I stood up and fell flat on my face. Then I heard a knock at the door. I tried to walk to it, but between my coughing, the knifes in my chest and my dizziness I couldn't make it...At least not anytime soon.

"Ami, it's Zach!" He sounded upset and worried "Are you okay?" He must have heard it from Dar or someone else, maybe Lita, but what did they say? I know they wouldn't have told him the truth.

Zach some how managed to get the door unlocked and opened. I was leaning over the table, that was now on the floor due to my weight. And of course I was on the floor now too.

Zach shut and locked the door. And before I knew it picked me up off the floor and carried me to my room "What's wrong, Sweet Ami?" He laid me down on my bed, "I've head you never missed school before, even when your sick." He touched my fore head lightly and I became sleepy. He looked at my window, "Was that open last night?"

I nodded, "Darien likes to leave the windows open at night" He frowned has he looked at me

"I need to call my brother" He kissed my cheek before standing up"Rest, Ami, I'll be back soon, and I promise you'll be okay" He walked out into the hall and I could here him talking.

"Brother, answer me, I need the antidote for Ami"

"I know that, but her window was open and she doesn't live far from where it happened, Plus that girl blew it closer to her apartment in battle"

"Can you bring it to me? I don't want to leave her here like this"

"Thank you They'll pay for this"

All I could hear was Zach's voice, no one else, and who as they? What was he talking about? I must have been delusional because there is no way Zach was talking about me.. right?

He reenter my room and noticed my aqua blue room and the sailor scout picture and items on the wall and on my dresser. "You a fan of the Sailor Scouts" He looked at me.

"Not really" I thought about this, how can I be a fan, I am one, "I just collect memories," Oops...correction "I mean things that were given to me" I lied, but he just smiled.

"Good He came and set on my bed. He held my hand and I felt safe again. He brushed some hair out of my eyes, and I feel asleep again.

When I woke up Zachary was still laying next to me, asleep, and he was still holding my hand. I smiled has I laid my head on his chest. It was odd, not one of my friends stayed all night with me before. My friends didn't even call, that I know off. Of course they know what's going on and are probably trying to find out what is wrong.

A few hours later, Zach woke up. I just laid there slipping in and out of sleeping. "Wow, Morning Sweet Ami" I wiggled into his embarrass, It felt so wonderful being held. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes, I do, I feel great, Thank You, Zach" I smiled "A little weak but I do feel a lot better"

He kissed my forehead, "It's 3:42am, Are we going to school?" Okay, has much has I liked the way he treated me, he was babying me a little to much, not saying that I minded, I actually kind of liked it. Which also scared me. What was happening to me? I was more then just content now.

"I'm ahead, I think I'll stay home for two day" I set up and felt the icy cold air touch my body, and even though my powers involved ice...it was even to cold for me. So I laid back down, beside Zach, "But I'll get up and eat when it isn't this cold"

"I'll cook you breakfast, my treat" He smiled and got up and walked out of my bedroom, The cold air didn't even seem to faze him at all.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. So I soon, got up and put my rube on to keep me warm, and walked into the kitchen, where I smelled bacon and egg. And I actually saw Darien standing by the kitchen door. I can't believe he up this earlier.

"I'll pay for breaking the lock on the door" Zach said, "I am sorry about that"

"It's cool, has long has I get some of that food" Darien joked, "Hows Ami"

"I am fine, Darien, I am doing a lot better" They both looked at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Zach asked frowning

"I wanted to leave my room" I smiled, "I didn't know you cooked"

"Well, I try" He smiled back at me. And got three plates and put the food on them and we all went into the dinning room and enjoyed the meal.

"Wow, this is good Zach." Darien said "But I gotta get going, Ami, I'll check in with your teachers for you"

"Thank you Dar" I smiled has Darien left the apartment."Well, now what?" I asked and Zach just smiled


	9. Skipping School

Chapter Nine: Skipping School

I waited for Zachary to return. He got a call from is brother, David, and had to leave, But he promised that he would return soon, with ice cream. I flipped through the channels on the T.V. trying to find something to watch. Although my mind began to think more about Zach, and not what was on T.V.

Even though Zach and I never kissed or had any conversation about being more then friends, other then joking that is. Part of me actually wanted to have him kiss me. My feelings for him have grown a lot, and he treats me a lot different then Greg ever did. And for once, I am more then content. I am happy, especially when Zach was with me. Everything just seems right.

I wander if I am falling in love with him. I don't even know what love feels like. Or maybe it's not love, maybe it's just because ever since the first day I met him, he's paid so much attention to me. And I am just not use to having anyone pay that much attention to me, and if they do, I get shy and nerves. But it was different with Zach, everything is different with Zach. Better, and yet so scary.

I also wandering what he feels for me. It could be a prank or a joke but he's been around for a while, and never showed and signs of actually not caring about me...Of course I could be wrong. But maybe he loves me, or is this way to a lot of girls, and I am nothing special. Or Maybe he is just using me to get what he wants, but what could that be?

All this stuff was in my mind by the time Zachary came back. I left my door unlock so he could just come in.. He had new cloths on, A black silk shirt and black jean pants. But when he stood in the shadow like he was, he kind of looked like one of the new enemies that was at the park the other day..The one right blow Diamond, umm... Sapphire. My mind started racing with the idea he could be my new enemy.

"Hey I got us some ice cream, and I few movies." Zach said and set be side me, "You okay? You look kind of out of it."

The Nemsis Family did come into town 3 months after Zach and David, and that would give them enough time to get a plan or something together. And we, has in the Sailor Scouts and I, have been slacking a bit, okay, a lot. But really I am amazed we get anything done, We're a bunch of teenage girls that are boy crazy, work-a-holics or study-a-holics. We seem to always loose track of fighting the Nagaverse.

"Ami?" He looked at me kinda worried... "are you ok?"

"Uh?" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Sorry Zach" I blushed, feeling embarrassed that I couldn't believe I was getting ditsy, or even thought he could be one of my new enemies. I quickly pushed the thought from my head, there was no way that Zachary could be my enemy, or evil for that matter.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked

"I am fine" I smiled at him "Just been thinking a lot"

"Oh really?" Zach's smirked, "About"

I thought about it for a moment, "Can't tell you"

"Oh?" He smiled, and started tickling "Then I'll have to get it out of you" I giggled and was laying on coach laughing, and he ended up on top of me, and I really didn't notice, cause I was giggling so hard "You going to tell me now?"

"Y...O...U" I still was being tickled "I was thinking about you" I really hoped he didn't pry to much into that I really didn't want to tell him I was wondering if he was evil. That would be extremely hard to explain, considering I couldn't tell him who I really was.

He stopped tickling me and looked in my eyes. This was when I noticed how close we were to each other, but I couldn't move, and I really didn't want to.

"You love me don't you" He asked with that teasing grin he always gives me.

"I..." My mind, once again began to race where I couldn't think straight, I hate how he does that to me. But yet, maybe he's right, may I do love him. It sure feels right to say, but what if it's the wrong thing to say.

"Just admit it, Ami" He spoke, he's eyes were so beautiful. "Admit that you love me"

"Yes," I replied hiding my face in a pillow

"Say it" He Said making sure I had to look at him.

"I love you"

"Ok" He relied letting me up. At the moment I felt completely stupid and embarrassed just to name a few things. I wanted to run and hide how could he make me tell him I love him just to say okay like that... this was terrible. My heart sank to a new low that was completely indescribable

"What?" I was in shock... then he started laughing.

"I love you too, Ami" Then he lead down and kissed me. My body shivved and I was sort of breath.. I never felt this way before. But there was always something with Zach that I never felt before. Everything with him was extremely new. And I just realized it, I was completely in love. And there really was no denying it anymore. I couldn't figure out how this was going to work and I didn't want to at the moment. I just wanted to enjoy what I had, with him.. Even if it didn't last.. Even if he was the enemy, this felt so, right.


	10. Dedication Of Love

Chapter Ten: Dedication of Love

We began making out and what seem like only seconds, was in reality was much longer. Deep down I knew it was wrong, and that we were going so far way to quickly. It was like a wirl wind romance all of a sudden, but yet, I didn't want it to stop. I felt so whole, so in love, and everything felt so right. But yet, I was scared, the girls was right, I was scared of getting hurt, and now I kissing the one person that can destroy me. And I knew it, Zachary had the power to detroy me, to rip my heart apart, and I am not running away... I can't run away, my mind is racing, my heart is to say the least, is in control.

I broke the kiss, finally, and caught my breath, "Don't hurt me..." I spoke trying to get more words out but I couldn't seem to get my head on straight enough to actually have anything, maybe that was a good thing. but logalically I couldn't see how. All I could see was how messy this could get but yet for some strange reason I earned for it.

He looks at me so innocent "I am yours and yours alone" he smiled and started kissing me again, before I knew it things were completely out of control and we were going way faster then what I was ready for, but I couldn't say no. It wasn't right and I knew it, but I wanted it. I wanted to be with him, knowing the risks involved, knowing he could leave afterwards.. But yet, it felt so right. I felt like everything would be ok, and no matter what others say or what others have done.. This was different, this was us, and maybe, just maybe this might play out

"Maybe we should go to your room" He spoke picking me up kissing me some more "We don't want your brother walking in on us." I couldn't agrue I just went along with him... and I knew either way things could never be the same


End file.
